icarly: Caught in the sun
by JL89
Summary: Sam's mother has a new boyfriend, Robert Storm, and he is making her life a living hell. But when an old friend of Spencer's, John Callaway, comes to stay what kind of impact will this make on Sam's life? Warning: Some strong language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys i haven't done any writing in awhile so don't hate if you don't like the 1st chapter i promise i'll make the rest better. I do not own any people from Icarly but the John Callaway character is mine that i made up with traits of me and my friends. Enjoy and tell me what you think thanks!**

"Well that's all we have for you tonight

"Well that's all we have for you tonight. I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam. See ya next week. Bye." Sam Puckett and Carly Shay wave to the camera as their tech supervisor Freddie Benson pulled back so he can get to his laptop.

"Ok we are out," Freddie says after hitting some buttons on the laptop and putting the camera down. Fixing his short spiked black hair and taking some of the silly string off his '10 Reasons I Don't Do Homework' graphic t-shirt that Sam had shot at him earlier in the webcast. "Was that really all that necessary?"

"Come on Freddie it was only silly string. It wasn't going to kill you." Sam walks over to the elevator door pressing the button to have it come up. Her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. For years she has been messing with Freddie but not all because she likes it but if she doesn't then she has to mess with the one person that she doesn't want to hurt…herself.

"You know how protective Ms. Benson is. I bet she still doesn't let him use real scissors." Carly says trying to have Sam give Freddie a break as always. The elevator doors open. Sam, Carly, and Freddie walk inside continuing their discussion as the doors closed behind them.

Down stairs Spencer Shay, Carly's older brother and owner of the apartment where Carly stayed and where Icarly was filmed, sat on the couch surrounded by Mountain Dew bottles. Spencer you see is a great artist. He could make anything into a perfect sculptor and this time his next project is a sculptor of the same apartment complex he lived in made completely in Mountain Dew bottles.

"Come on now, just stay put." Spencer says out loud to himself placing the final bottle on the second layer. "No sudden movements now."

"Your mom writes your name on your underwear!" Sam explodes being the 1st one to exit the elevator.

"FUCK ME SHIT!" Spencer jumps 3 feet off the ground knocking down all the Mountain Dew bottles. "NO!" He gets off the couch and turns to the trio who were now stunned after hearing the words coming from Spencer's mouth.

"Sorry Spencer didn't mean to sneak up on you." Carly was the first one to speak in attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Do you know long I've been working on this? All morning. Why couldn't you guys use the stairs, at least I had a chance to save my masterpiece."

"What masterpiece? It's just a bunch of plastic Mountain Dew bottles," Sam walks over and kicks the pile of bottles.

"Sam it wouldn't hurt being nice to my big bro," Carly puts her left arm over her brother's shoulders.

"Oh please, I haven't seen so much plastic since my Cousin Brooke's last boob job. And might I add damn."

"Do you have any normal people in your family? Oh of course not they are related to you." Freddie lets out a laugh. Sam's eyes go small and both of her hands transform into fist. Freddie's eyes grow wide as he knows he went too far. "Ummm I hear my mom calling. I gotta go." Freddie turns and sprints out of the room.

Sam lets out a smile, "Smart move white boy."

Spencer flops back down on the couch and runs his hands through his hair. "I'm never going to get this done. I'm depressed."

"Oh don't be. Cheer up you'll get this finished." Carly lets out a warm smile. The phone starts ringing. "I'll get it."

Sam sits down next to him. "You know Carly is right. If you really want to be depressed just come to one of my family reunions."

"Sure hold on," Carly walks over to the couch and hands the phone to Spencer. "Umm he says his name is John Callaway."

Spencer's eyes grew as he snatches the phone. "Oh my god." He puts a finger over his lips telling the girls to be quiet. "Hello. Hey John how's it going…that's great man really…tomorrow morning…yea sure…see you then…bye." Spencer hangs up the phone. "Have to get the place ready."

"So Sam you wanna spend the night?" Carly ask turning the discussion back to them.

Sam gets up and grabs her bag. "Would love to but I have something going down at home tonight. I'll stop by in the morning."

"Ok. Bye." Sam leaves with Carly shutting the door behind her.

"John Callaway. Sounds like an interesting person. Maybe better than Freddie. God I hope so." Sam says to herself walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opens and Sam walks into the apartment of which she calls home. Walls covered in scarlet colored paint and chocolate colored carpet with broken down furniture it was one of the many reasons why she liked staying at Carly's place. As she walked pass the living room and straight into the kitchen she couldn't help but think how chocolate sounded like a great thing to have in her stomach right about now.

"Come on I know you're in here," Sam whispers to herself as she moves everything around but couldn't find any chocolate. A rank smell began to fill the air and finds its way into Sam's nose. "What the fuck is that smell?" Sam shuts the refrigerator door and plugs her nose. On the counter she finds an empty bottle of Jack Daniels. This could only mean one thing.

"What did you say bitch?" a man's voice called out with a Tennessee accent. Sam turns around and sees Robert Storm her mom's new boyfriend and drunk that usually stays over during the weekends. Sam was hoping that he was sleeping when she got home.

"Oh me, I said nothing." Sam's voice began to crack. Robert walks closer showing her that all he was wearing was Valentine boxers and that he had another full bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. "Umm have you seen my mom?"

"She's sleeping. Yea that's right she needs all the rest that she can get after the fucking I gave her tonight." He lets out a laugh before downing the Jack Daniels. "Speaking of that how old are you Sam?

"Uhhh…I'm seventeen."

"And that cute friend of yours what's her name…" Robert scratches his beard. "Carly. How old is she?"

Not wanting to answer but afraid of what he would do to her if she didn't. "She's seventeen also."

"Barley legal girls…I like that. I'll tell you what, when you girls want to go riding forget about the horses and ride this cowboy." He lets out another laugh.

Feeling uncomfortable about what he was talking about Sam starts to walk pass him heading for her bedroom. "I'm going to bed." Ash she finally walks pass him, Robert turns around and grabs her butt.

"Nice ass you should show it off more."

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Rage filled her soul so much that she had to release it. With her right hand balled up in a fist, Sam turns to face him with her fist in full swing.

_Crack! _The crack sound that Sam heard was not the sound of which she wanted to hear which the sound of Robert's jaw was breaking. Something did break. Robert Storm swings and breaks the bottle over Sam's head.

Sam's body goes limp as she hits the ground. "Stupid bitch that was my last bottle." Robert stood over her. Sam placed her hand over her eye. A warm sensation of liquid filled her hand. When she pulled her hand away Sam notices blood all over her hand and the floor where her face laid. "Aww your bleeding. Sorry about your damn luck." Robert walks away and into her mom's bedroom.

"I should of stayed at Carly's."


	3. Chapter 3

The warm morning sun peaked through the window as Spencer stood over an open flame on the stove. It was Saturday morning so as always Spencer was making his famous Super Saturday Pancakes. Well they really are only famous in the eyes of him and Carly's. Jumbo size cakes covered in juicy melted butter. Just thinking about it made Spencer's mouth water.

"Is that your Super Saturday Pancakes I smell?" Carly asks skipping down the stairs wearing a dark purple shirt and black jeans, her hair still wet from her morning shower.

"That is correct. Here you go." Spencer hands Carly a plate with 2 pancakes and a cup of coffee. "Did the phone ring at all this morning? Spencer walks back to the stove and begins to make a new batch.

"No. Why John suppose to call?" Carly takes a bite out of her pancakes.

"I thought. He never did tell me what time he was coming by."

"You never told me anything about this John Callaway guy."

"Really?"

"Really."

Spencer walks over and sits next to Carly. Placing his hands in his lap and thinks back. "You remember a couple months ago one of my artwork was bought by a Juvi jail in Michigan?" Carly nods. "Well when I went there John was the only person that was nice enough to talk to me. I think everyone else didn't like me."

"Aww how mean. At least one of the workers talked to you."

"Well…John wasn't a work—" The door bell rings. "That must be him."

"I'll get it." Carly jumps out of her seat and heads for the door. She looks through the peep hole and shakes her head. "It's only Sam. She probably smelled your pancakes from her bed." Carly smiles and opens the door. Sam stands there in the same clothes as she wore yesterday. Her arms crossed with her head down and her blonde hair covering her face. "Good morning Sam." Sam looks up showing the cut on her right eyebrow and the dry blood on her face which now had turned brown. "SAM! Oh my god." Carly pulls her in the house as Spencer runs over to the girls. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." Sam answers in a whisper.

Spencer puts both of his hands under Sam's chin and holds her head up taking a better look at her cut. "I think we should take you to the ER."

"I said I'm fine. Can I use your shower to clean myself off. I don't want my mom to freak out."

"Yea go right ahead. Your stuff is still in my room." Carly smiles hoping that would make her feel better.

"Thanks." Sam turns around and heads for the bathroom leaving Spencer and Carly alone wondering what happen.

Sam turns on the shower letting the cold water run before she steps in. Looking at herself in the mirror only wearing a pink bra and panties with black dots on them. She touches the cut with her index fingers. The cut was only a few inches short getting stitches. Sam reaches over and turns on the radio. "Misery" by Soul Asylum starts playing. She removes her bra and underwear. Stepping into the shower she let's the hot water hit her skin losing up her tense muscles.

"They say misery loves company. We could start a company and make misery." The radio played as Sam held her head down letting the water cover her hair. The blood slowly started to come off her face and out of her hair and down into the drain. She began to think about all the pain in her life. This wasn't the first time her mom's boyfriend beat her up and she knew it wasn't the last. Sam looks into the palm of her hand and held a sharp but small razor blade.

"Put me out of my misery. I'd do it for you, would you do it for me. We will always be busy making misery." Sam places the blade to her wrist. Her heart beating harder and harder. This was it. No more pain in her heart. Sam was now ready to kill herself in her best friend's shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own icarly but the John Callaway character is something i made up. I know you guys have been reading and would love the reviews. Tell me what you like and what you don't like and what i should do to make this better. Please i would love the help. Thanks and enjoy!**

"You're sure she's alright, I mean we should really take her to the ER." Spencer still making pancakes trying to get his mind off Sam. It was hard for him; Spencer knew Sam as long as Carly and considers her as another little sister.

"If she's ok then she's ok. You know how Sam is always headstrong," Carly logs onto the official icarly website to check out if anybody posted any new comments or any videos that could be played on next week's show.

"I know but I can't help but worry about that girl. With all the trouble she brings on to herself Sam may end up killing herself one day."

Carly's head shoots up faster than lighting and gives her brother a cold stare and a weak laugh. She didn't know why but for some odd reason the last statement Spencer made sent a cold chill up her spine. Moving some of her hair and tucking it behind her ears, Carly couldn't now help but wonder if she should go check and see if Sam was alright. Usually when Sam was over and taking a shower Carly would hear Sam talk about food mostly different kinds of meat she would extremely love to eat. But this time she didn't hear a word which caused her to worry and almost send her into panic mode.

The door bell rings and in unison Carly and Spencer yell, "It's open!"

The door opens as the Shay's expected to see Freddie but that wasn't the case. A man walked in with long shaggy dirty blonde hair that reached passed his neck a little and a dark goatee. His cold blue eyes covered by sunglasses and wearing a George Carlin t-shirt and army color baggy shorts. Spencer looks over and let's out a mix of what sounded like a laugh and a scream to Carly. Spencer takes off his apron reveling a white sweatshirt that was covered by a Sister Hazel concert t-shirt and runs over to the guy.

"BRO!" the man yells out throwing his bag to the floor.

"DUDE!" Spencer yells back.

"BRO!"

"DUDE!"

They both laugh and embrace in a hug that seem to last forever. Looking confused Carly gets off her seat and walks over to the two lunatics that stood in the middle of the living room.

"Man how are you doing?" Spencer asks finally after they let go of their embrace.

"I'm doing good. They let me out a couple days ago." The man replies. He looks over to Carly and flashes a smile.

"That's great man really it is." Spencer notices the guy's eyes towards his sister. "Oh I'm sorry. Carly this is John Callaway. John Callaway this is my little sister Carly Shay."

"Please to finally meet you," Carly extends her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Miss Shay and might I add you are more beautiful in person." John smiles again and gives the back of her hand a small kiss.

Carly takes her hand back and lets out a shy laugh. "Awww…Spencer you never told me how sweet John is. But if you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. I know the hair and the goatee makes me look much older."

"Yea it does. I didn't think they let people our age work at a juvi jail."

"Work…I never worked at a juvi jail."

Carly does a double take. "Well that's where Spencer said you guys met."

"Correct. But I wasn't working there. I was serving time. Six months for assault. Was suppose to be in for a year but got out on good behavior."

Carly does another double take as she still can't believe that Spencer would make a friend that was in juvi.

"Carly! Carly! Have you seen my pink underwear with the black star on the front?" Sam asks coming down the stairs with her hair in a ponytail and wearing only a light pink towel wrapped around her wet body and matching slippers. As Sam made it down the last flight of stairs she stops dead in her tracks as she notices the three standing there looking at her. "Uhhh hi."

Carly runs over to Sam and puts her arm around her. "Sam this is John Callaway. Spencer's friend. He just got out…of juvi."

Sam's eyes glow. "Really that's so sweet." Sam begins to walk towards John before being stopped by Carly. "What? What's wrong?" Carly points to what Sam was wearing. Her face turned a bright shade of cherry from blushing. "Sorry. I'll be right back." Sam heads back upstairs with Carly close behind.

Up in Carly's bedroom Sam finished getting dressed as Carly stood behind her combing Sam's hair. Looking in the mirror at her scar Sam couldn't help but smile. Yea she got her skull smashed in the night before but embarrassing herself in front of a guy she doesn't even know seemed to take some of the pain out of her life.

"Hey Sammy," Carly says brushing long streaks making Sam's hair longer and longer.

"Yes my dear," Sam replies back now putting some cherry lip gloss on her tender pink lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" Sam answers back smacking her lips together.

"Yea honestly."

"Why don't they make bacon flavor lip gloss?"

Carly raises one eyebrow and shakes her head. "Do you think about something other than food?"

"What can I say I love meat. But Carly what do you think of John so far? I mean you met him first."

Carly stops brushing Sam's hair. "He seems ok besides the whole getting out of juvi part. Oh my god. Sam you have a crush on him."

Sam quickly turns around, "No I don't. I barley know the guy."

"Well that didn't stop you before when you hooked up with Jonah."

"Yea and look what happen. Jonah turned out to be a total jackoff."

"True."

"Plus he already met you first."

"So."

"So that means after he meets me if he had to pick one of us John would pick you. You're smart, cute, and funny. Face facts Carly, your perfect. And I'm nothing. Will always be nothing." Sam looks down.

Carly wraps her arms around her fallen friend and hugs her. "That's not true. You're perfect. And you're going to prove it." Carly kisses Sam on the forehead. "Now come on the guys are waiting." Carly and Sam join arm in arm and start going downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Icarly but the John Callaway character is mine. Come on people plz send me some reviews. Good or bad. Let me know what you think, what you like/what you don't like and what i could do to make the story better. **

A few hours had pass as Carly, Sam, Spencer, and John were now sitting outside enjoying the warm summer sun and some smoothies Spencer bought everyone. There is nothing better than a blueberry-cherry mix smoothie Spencer always says. Freddie was now with the group and explaining the behind the camera technology stuff to John which was causing everyone to get bored to the point that everyone with the exception of Freddie and John were in the field playing catch with a football.

"So that's how icarly is produced," Freddie finished his presentation like speech.

John just kept his sight on the trio. Everything about her seemed perfect. They way she looked, the way she moved and the way she talked. He didn't believe in love at first sight but damn it this was close to it.

"She's hot." John finally managed to say.

Freddie looks over and watches Carly. He always had feelings for her and feels threaten when other guys approached her. This time it was going to be different. "Yea she is. That's why she's my girlfriend."

John's heart jumped to this throat. Every time he liked a girl either she wasn't interested or she already had a boyfriend. "Oh I'm sorry for saying that dude."

"Hey don't sweat it."

"You guys having fun?" Spencer asks running back over and grabbing his drink sitting on the grass. Carly and Sam slowly following.

"Yea. Freddie was just telling me about icarly."

"Sounds cool right?" Carly asks sitting next to Freddie while Sam stayed standing looking down at her white with neon green laced shoes.

"It's interesting. Maybe one time I should watch one live." John looks up and notices Sam. "Everything alright?"

Sam snaps out of her trance. "Oh I was just wondering if I could get another smoothie?"

"Sure go ahead." Spencer reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crisp new five dollar bill and gives it to Sam. "There you go."

"Thanks." Sam replies. Her stomach twisting in knots. She tried to say something else but her voice wouldn't work. Everyone looked at her like she was a new kid in school and didn't know anybody. She turned around finally and started to walk away until she heard the voice.

"Sam wait up." John called out. Sam stopped in her tracks and did what she was told which was a shock for her since she didn't really listen to anyone except for Carly.

"What are you doing?" Sam asks looking confused but shaking with excitement in the inside of her soul.

"I thought you could use the company and besides I would like to see the rest of Seattle if you don't mind."

"Well I was hoping to walk by myself but if you really want to."

"You owe me from this morning."

Sam couldn't help but smile. That was the most embarrassing first impression she ever gave. "Oh yea," Sam laughed, "Sorry about that."

"No problem. It was nice to see a female in a towel besides a bunch of dudes."

Sam laughed again. "Well come on then." Sam and John started walking towards the Groovy Smoothie looking at some old local business and other cool spots that Sam loves to go to. She had to admit this was fun.

"So Sam tell me about yourself." John asks as they walked into the Groovy Smoothie.

"What do you want to know?" Sam asks as they wait in line.

"I don't know, like how long have you and Freddie been dating?"

Sam's jaw drops, "What did you just say?"

"Just wanted to know how long you and Freddie been together. It's just seems with the way you two act around each other you don't seem to care--" Sam folds her arms and glares. "I mean….you…you guys don't seem all that serious." John's voice trying to stay calm but cracking up under the pressure.

"Listen I barley know you so I'm going to make this short and sweet." Sam says moving her eyebrows with ever word she says.

"I'm listening."

Sam unfolds her arms and begins to poke John in the torso hard with her index finger. "Now I don't know what Super Dork told you but I'm not dating Freddie, nor will I ever date him." The people in line turn and stare at Sam while she causes from what people would consider a public outburst. "What? I'm talking here."

John gives the people an apology smile and clears his throat. "I guess an apology is in order here."

Sam cocks an eyebrow, "You think."

"I apologize. And to make it up to you I'll buy you dinner tonight."

Fireworks began to explode in her stomach as her heart skipped beats. Was he being serious? Did he say he'll buy her dinner? Sam didn't want to fully over react and tell Carly since it wasn't really a date he said. Playing it cool to see how serious he was she placed her hands over her stomach and made her face into one of someone who was going to get sick.

"Scary to say this but thinking about me dating Freddie I think I lost my appetite." Sam turns and runs out of the Groovy Smoothie.

John looks around wondering what just happen. "Sam I thought you wanted another smoothie?" John runs out after her. He didn't have to run that far. Sam was only a couple feet from the door. "Sam." No answer. He calls out her name again. Still nothing. "Sam are you ok?" John walks over and looks at the girl's expression. For which was an ecstatic expression minutes before has now turned to one of fear frozen in time.

"Hello Sam. I'm surprised to see you here." The man said in front of her. His black hair slicked back and shining from the sunlight.

"Hi Robert." Sam replies. Her voice quieter then usual. "I was just going to get something but forgot the money." Sam moves closer to John with every word being spoken. "What are you doing?"

"Your mom wanted some lunch so she sent me down to get some. If you want you can come home with me. Like a big happy family." Robert lets out a slight grin.

John stood silent his mind running rapid. He had a great sense of figuring people out or in the words of the late great George Carlin he could tell who was fucking stupid, full of shit, and how was fucking crazy. But this guy was different. He looked like a normal everyday guy bug there was something about Robert that he didn't like. His heart started beating hard. Not this again. John tried to fight off the feeling that got him in trouble with the law in the first place. Rage. With sweat beating from his forehead taking his hands John began to form them in a fist. His heart began to slow down as his body begins to cool down. When he was making his hands into a fist he felt something soft and tender. John looks down to see what it was. A hand. A small woman's hand that was trembling but holding on tight. He couldn't help but smile. Even during a time that he had no idea what was going on just one touch of a caring hand could make all the pain and hate go away. His eyes moved their was back up examine every bit of the girl he was now visibly holding hands with until they met hers. He believed that they were the windows to the soul and what he saw in Sam's torn his heart out. Pain, sadness, and terror filled her eyes and were on the brink of tears.

Robert notices the two holding hands. His grin vanishes off his face. "So Sam who's your friend?"

Sam looks at Robert and then back at John finally letting lose a smile that didn't need to be forced out for once. "This…this is John." Sam grabs his hand tighter. "He's my boyfriend." John snaps his head towards Sam with a what the hell expression.

"Your boyfriend?" Robert asks wondering if what he just heard was correct.

"Yep. My boyfriend, my lover, my friend with benefits, you name it and that's him." Sam was now laughing in the inside. She loved what she was doing because she could see the power and fear that Robert had over her break down piece by piece after proclaiming John as her new boyfriend. With her free arm Sam wraps it around John's neck bringing him closer towards her.

"What are you doing?" John whispers to Sam so only she could hear but before he could get an answer she pressed her lips to his. The mixture of lip gloss and her smoothie filled his mouth as she pulled away. Oh how he would do anything to have that kiss last longer than it did.

Robert blinks a couple times hoping that the kiss didn't just happen but no matter what he did the kiss happen. "Oh well I guess I'll get going then."

"Then why don't you do that." Sam exclaims. It's the first time in a long while that Sam was happy when Robert was near her. "And can you tell my mom I'm staying over at Carly's tonight?"

"Yea…sure…bye." Robert slowly starts to walk past them.

Sam looks up at John, "Thanks for playing along."

"Anytime." John replies. He couldn't figure it out but there was something about this girl and he was desperate to find out.

"Oh Sam one other thing," Robert called out from down the street. John and Sam both looked over to him. "Nice cut. It looked like it hurt."

Sam touched the cut over her eyebrow. He knows how much it hurt since that asshole caused the cut to be there. Sam started to walk away as fast as she could. "Let's go." As she was walking away a small piece of metal fell out of her back pocket.

"Sam you dropped this!" John calls out to her. She doesn't listen and keeps on walking. John leans out and picks it up. The edge of the metal was just a smooth sharp edge. "A razor blade? Why would she have this?" John puts the razor blade in his pocket and starts walking the same direction as Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

"And that was Swing Swing by The All American Rejects. Up next is All Summer Long by Kid Rock but first let's take a little break." The female radio personality announces before being tuned out by generic production music then an ad about hair growth products.

John sat at the edge of the window looking outside at the night sky as the city gets poured on with rain. It was an unseasonal cool night during the summer season that could be seen by the people outside wearing jackets and by Spencer who was wearing a icarly hooded sweatshirt that was made by his younger sister last winter as he laid on the couch reading The Idiot's Guide To Everything You Need To Know About Fire Fighting. If Sam was here she would point out the irony.

"Hey buddy shut the window its freezing." Spencer says without looking away from his book.

John just lets out a sigh. A cool breeze comes from the outside and into the room. John's hair flows along with it his eyes close taking every second of it. It was the best feeling he had for awhile. Well not really the best per say. His mind began to replay the events from that afternoon. The soft touch of her trembling hand, the fear that broadcasted from her eyes, the sweet taste of her lips. All that he could think about now was Sam.

John shakes his head trying to get his mind off her and on to something else. His stomach began to growl. "So how much longer are Carly and Sam going to be?"

"Don't know. Carly just texted me saying that they just left Pizza Hut." Spencer places a finger on the book so he could remember where he was. "I thought I told you to shut the window."

"Fine." John shuts the window and gets off the edge but keeps looking outside. "It's not even that cold out."

"Are you kidding me? It's like in the 50's. It's like winter. Only in summer form."

"Pussy." John says under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry bro. I called you a pussy."

Spencer jumps off the couch and walks over to where John was standing. "A pussy. Would a pussy be reading this?" Spencer holds up the book that he was reading.

Scanning the cover picture of a fire fighter putting out a fire that was blazing from the building. John couldn't help but feel baffled by it. Spencer was a tremendous person but at times he could be quite confusing at times.

"What's with the book?" John takes it from him and flips though the pages.

"I got a test on Thursday and if I pass and do well on the on the job training then I'll officially be a license fire fighter."

John becomes taken back. "Wow you a fire fighter? I don't mean any disrespect but you really don't seem like the fire fighter type."

"Well I won't officially be one. It'll only be training so that when a fire breaks out here I'll be ready." Spencer takes his book back.

"Damn now I think I'm going to regret staying here. But all joking around aside", John extends his hand, "Thank you for letting me stay here. I promise it won't be long."

Spencer extends his hand and they both embrace in a handshake. "No problem buddy. Besides with Carly always with Freddie or Sam it's nice to have somebody around for once."

Damn it why did he have to say her name? John already had a lot on his mind after regaining his freedom a short while but now it's adding one Sam Puckett to the top of the list. Oh why did she have to have those eyes? Eyes so beautiful that it could brighten a dark room.

"You ok?" Spencer lets go of John's hand then placing his in the front pocket of his sweatshirt.

"What?" John snaps out of his trance. "Sorry the hunger must have put me in a daze. The girls better get here soon."

Lighting filled the sky as the sound of thunder and rain bashing against the hood of the car filled in the quiet void that filled Carly's car as it sat at a red light that seemed like it didn't want to change green. Carly was starting to grow angry.

"Come on change green. Please for me." Carly begs. Nothing. Usually when she said please for me to somebody, mostly Spencer and Freddie, they would do whatever Carly demanded. "If you change green I'll give you turkey bacon." She looks over to Sam hoping that talking about turkey would get some kind of reaction from her.

Sam sits there resting her head back on the seat looking out the window. If you couldn't see her chest moving from breathing you would think she was a wax statue. Her hair soaked from the rain just like Carly's. A drop of water slowly made its way down her cheek. Carly thinking it was water puts her palm on the side of her quiet friend's cheek taking the water away with her thumb. What Carly thought was a rain drop turned out to be a tear drop and now with the redness from her friend's eyes she had been crying for awhile.

"Sammy, honey, everything alright?" Carly removes her hand and places it back on the steering wheel as the light finally turns green.

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Yea I'm fine. I just want the pizza so bad it hurts."

"Come on Sam, I know how much you love food but I think there's something else on your mind."

"Well…" Sam starts off but starts to become hesitant.

"Well what?"

"Nothing it's stupid, not really important."

"Now listen here Miss Puckett," Carly pulls the car over and puts it in park then shuts off the engine. "You're going to tell me what's on your mind and we are not leaving until you do."

"You're not serious." Sam says in disbelieve.

"You want me to start eating the pizza in front of you?" Carly reaches to the back seat and starts to open the top box. The aroma of hot steamy pizza filled the closed space of the car.

"Ohhh…" Sam moans out almost orgasmic as she could almost taste the hot spicy sauce on the tip of her tongue. "Ok ok you win. I have been thinking…a lot."

"Thinking about what?"

"A lot of things. But mostly things like why does everything goes wrong for me? Really when you think about it icarly is the only thing going right for me. Sometimes I wish I could go away, you know, forget everything. But who am I kidding; you Miss Carly Shay have a perfect life."

"My life is not perfect. It's more of a complicated one." Carly replies hoping that it would make her sad friend begin to cheer up. After car rides from school with Sam and her mom she hated to say this but she did have more of a perfect life than Sam.

"Your life is anything but complicated. You live with an awesomely sweet older brother, you're the star of your own web show, and everyone pretty much loves you. You even have a guy that is in love with you, even though he is a dorky son of a bitch."

Carly lets out a laugh. Seeing and hearing Sam curse always seemed pretty funny to her. Sam gives her a quick look which makes her clear her throat to allow the other girl to continue.

"Then there's me. A unattractive girl that lives with pretty much a unfit mother, just somebody who helps out on a web show, everyone thinks I'm pretty aggressive and rude—"

"You are aggressive and rude." Carly interrupts.

"That doesn't mean I don't have feelings but moving on. There is no guy that will ever love me." Tears began to form in her eyes as the burning sensation in her chest came back. "It hurts Carly," Sam cried, "It hurts and I can't fucking take it anymore."

Carly leans over and wraps her arms around the other girl. "Sam don't cry." Sam buries her face in Carly's chest letting out another cry/scream mix. "You know I love you. And if I was a guy I couldn't keep my hands off you."

Sam looks up her head still resting on Carly's chest. "You're just saying that to make me feel better. You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying. You are smoking hot; you eat a lot, and have a care-free attitude. Face it baby you are a guy's dream girl."

Sam giggles, "Watch out Carly sounds like your going lesbian for me."

"Don't worry I'll contain myself. You know when you spend the night at my place you should sleep upstairs in the studio."

Sam lifts her head up and becomes confused cause usually she sleeps in Carly's room when she stays over. "But I thought John was staying up there?" Sam notices the evil grin that formed on her friend's innocent face. "Carly what are you doing?" Sam leans back normally to her seat.

"Nothing. Just that I'll be in my room sleeping tonight, Spencer sleeps in his room which leaves you and John upstairs." Carly starts the car, "And remember the studio is sound proof."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey i don't own icarly but the John Callaway person is mine. I got the end part with Spencer from one of the blogs he did on the icarly website. Please review when done reading. Thanks. Enjoy.**_

_Mmm…that feels good. _Sam said in her thoughts as a hand slowly moved up and down her smooth bare legs. Wearing a white tank top and white sortie shorts that were close to being see through. _Man Carly was right. This did get this attention. _Keeping her eyes closed so he would think she was still sleeping, Sam was enjoying every second and didn't want to scare him off. His hands were now moving up going inside her tank top pass her sides and under her breast. Sam lets out a soft moan. _Shit now that did it._ But Sam's fear of being discovered went away by the way his hands found their way to the top of her breast rubbing them softly. She could feel herself losing control. The temperature of her body getting hotter. Sam grabs the sheets of the bed she was laying on and lets out a moan so loud that she wished the room wasn't sound proof so everyone in the building can hear her, especially Carly so it could be their own special thank you code.

"Ha! You sound just like your mother," her bedroom partner said in a waspy voice like it just got done having whiskey poured down its throat.

"What are you talking about John?" Sam finally opens her eyes and realizes that it wasn't John but her mother's boyfriend Robert Storm that was feeling her up.

"John's not here baby it's just you and me." Robert still has his hands up her shirt.

"Get your hands off me!" Sam pushes his hands away but Robert was quick enough to put them right back on her.

"Don't fight it Samantha you know it will be enjoyable. Now let's get this off you."

"NO!" Sam screams as Robert tears away at her tank top. Leaving scratches on her topless body Sam turns her hands into fist and throws a left/right combo. _Crack! Crack!_

"Fuck!" Robert stumbles off the bed holding onto his nose. Removing his hands from his face. The palms of his hands covered in blood. "You fucking bitch!" Robert pounces back on the bed shoving Sam down ripping off her shorts and undoing his pants.

Sam screams in terror as she sits up in bed. Looking around the studio, everything was fine. Her face glazed with sweat. She felt an arm wrap around the lower portion of her back.

"Calm down it's only a dream," John says rubbing her lower back in small circles.

"It…wasn't…a…dream…it…was…a…nightmare," Sam tries to catch her breath while wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Everything will be alright. I'm here."

Even though she only knew him for only a day those words helped her relax.

"He caused the cut on your forehead did he?" John pushes Sam's blonde hair back so he could get a better look at her cut. Sam nodded her head. "How long have Robert laid his hands on you?"

"Two months. After him and my mom started dating serious he started coming on to me but I just brushed hit off ya know. Just labeled it as just the typical middle aged dude fantasizing about barley legal girls. But things turned physical. First it was the grabbing, then the shoving, now he's into using beer bottles." Sam rolls her eyes. "God I can't believe I'm telling you this. My own best friend doesn't even know about this. I'm so pathetic." Sam bends forward covering her face with her hands.

John's rubbing of her back has now become a full blown back massage. "You're not pathetic. Now you worked yourself up. Try to relax and loosen your muscles. Nothing's going to happen tonight. I promise."

Sam didn't know how to take that last comment. Yes she was happy that it meant that it was only a nightmare and that Robert wouldn't try to rape her…tonight that is. But she was also sad that the comment could also mean that nothing would happen between her and John.

Sam lifts up her head, "Hey mister don't you think that all your going to be doing is giving me a massage. I told you about my fucked up life now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Tell me how you got into juvi. And none of that assault charge crap you told everyone. Give me details."

John takes in a deep breath and moves closer to Sam. "Well I never told anybody the real story so you're the first. Feel special."

"I do." Sam says resting her head on his shoulder and shooting a big grin at him.

"I was living in a small town in northern Michigan when I met this amazing girl. I mean she was everything I could ever ask for. Every time I looked into her eyes I thanked god for sending her to me. I loved her and she loved me. At least that's what I thought. About a year after we have been together she started acting weird. Distancing herself away from me."

"So what you beat her up?" Sam asks placing her hands around his.

"No I think me going to juvi had to do with the dude she was blowing," John winks at Sam.

"Oh sorry."

"Well it was either beating his brains out or killing myself but unlike you I can't handle sharp objects."

Sam starts laughing for a couple seconds before realizing what he just said. "What do you mean unlike you?"

"You dropped your razor blade."

Sam's head drops down, "Oh." Her eyes slowly start to rise back up. "I tried to do it, ya know, kick the bucket."

"When."

"This morning. But I couldn't do it. I wanted to but something told me not to. Not yet anyway."

"I'm sorry that he made you attempt that but promise me you won't cut or hurt yourself. Please."

"I promise. I'm sorry that she made you go to juvi. You know if I was your girlfriend I wouldn't cheat on you."

"Yea I know. Listen it's two in the morning, let's got back to sleep."

"Ok. Will you be here in the morning?"

"Of course I will be. You know I'll be right over there." John points to the car seat which was covered by neon colored pillow and blanket.

"No I mean will you be here when I wake up?" Sam points down to the bed they were in. "If you stay and sleep in this bed with me I guarantee it'll help me sleep." Sam hoping that this will help him notice that she's interested in him.

John thought about it. Man what a day this turned out to be. Here was this girl, this beautiful girl that he barley knew who he met having her only wear a towel, kissing her in front of the asshole who was dating her mother, telling her a story that nobody else was told, was not asking him to sleep with her.

John smiles, "Why not. It's an interesting way to end this day." They both get underneath the covers trying to get comfortable.

Sam cuddles close to him, "Good night John."

John leans forward and gives Sam's cut a few kisses, "Good night Sam."

Her face becomes flushed and turns into a full blown blush. "I love you." She whispers.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Sam answers back quickly shutting her eyes drifting off to sleep.

Days have past since that eventful day. The next morning Carly went up to the studio to check on Sam and John and what she saw when she got there was a moment that had to be documented with her digital camera. Snapping a quick picture of Sam and John wrapped up in each other. Carly had to admit that it was quite a sight to see. Sam sleeping with something other than food. Later that morning Sam went back home but not without one last wonder what would happen between John and her.

It was now 10:00am Thursday morning. Four days passed without any word from Sam which was weird for Carly since pretty much everyday she would be over or would at least call. Carly sits at the table eating a bowl of Froot Loops and turkey bacon with Freddie sitting next to her on his lap top.

Thanks for stopping by Freddie. At least you're worried about the next icarly show." Carly says chewing on her turkey bacon.

"What still no word from Sam?" Freddie asks with his eyes still on the icarly webpage. "Is there a food convention in town?"

"I don't know. I tried calling her but she won't answer her phone."

"Weird." Freddie looks around. "So where's Spencer?"

"Taking some test to become a fire fighter."

"Cool. So is John around?" Freddie clicks on the iTunes icon on his laptop.

"No he left with Spencer." Carly finishes her breakfast and sits back on her chair with a cup of coffee looking at her notebook with full of icarly ideas. "So what should we do? The animals dressed like other animals segment or just a random music video of the we—" Carly stops talking as the beginning beats of "Let's Get It On" starts playing. "Uhh…Freddie…what are you doing?"

Freddie was near the window closing the blinds swaying along to the music. Carly watched in disbelief as Freddie made his way back to her lip singing to the music. He always had a major crush on Carly but never really tried anything to per sway her but with Spencer and John gone leaving only those two alone now was his chance. Sitting back down close to her, Freddie unbuttons a couple buttons from his silk dragon dress shirt.

Carly's nose sniffs the air, "Your wearing the Randy Jackson cologne."

"What can I say? It smells tight dawg." Freddie says trying to make his voice a sly cool tone.

"Freddie leans back on puts an arm behind Carly. Carly reaches and takes his arm off her then closes the iTunes player. "Let's stay focus."

Freddie shrugs, "Oh alright." Freddie buttons up his shirt. "But you can't resist me much longer."

"There are a hundred multiple choice questions. In order to answer the questions you must fill in one of the bubbles. When completed just set your pencil down and once you test has been collected you can leave. Any questions?" Everyone shakes their heads no. "Good, you have one hour." Fire Chief Dave Rainn sits down behind the desk and opens up the Seattle Times newspaper.

Spencer Shay lets out a deep breath as he opens the thick test book and reads the first question.

_Ha this is easy._ He says in his mind. _Spencer my boy your on your way to becoming a fire fighter. _He picks up his number 2 pencil and colors in the letter B bubble to answer one. While reading the third question Spencer begins to smell smoke. He looks around the classroom. All he sees is other people taking the same test he was. "Weird." He whispers. Spencer puts his attention back on his test. He notices some smoke coming out from the bottom of his pencil. "What the?" Before he could finish flames sparked and started to engulf his pencil. Thinking fast Spencer shoves the pencil in his pants pocket. _Close one._ Before he could grab his second pencil the familiar black smoke now started to appear from his pants.

Spencer gets out of his seat and heads for the door. "Excuse me I need to use the bathroom."

"Hurry up." Chief Dave replies.

Spencer exits the classroom and heads for the bathroom. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Spencer burst into the bathroom. "FUCK!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. I do not own icarly but the John Calloway character is mine. Hope everyone is enjoying reading this and i am trying to make this story get better. Please leave some reviews. I don't care if they are good or bad just let me know what you all thing. Thanks. **

"Hi Sam, hi Carly." The 12 year old girl with the black pigtails and small gap between her two front teeth waved on the large icarly-tron 3000, which is what Freddie likes to call it but Sam likes to call it the big TV.

"My name is Mary and I'm a huge fan. And here's something for you." The girl runs over and performs three back to back cartwheels followed by the splits. "Love your show. Bye." The screen fades to black as Carly hits the power button on the blue universal remote that her best friend always had during the show.

"I give her a seven," Freddie says sitting on one of the bean bag chair with his laptop on his lap waiting to see if the video that just played should be put on the list for the show or the list of rejections.

"I give her a five," Carly votes not really wanting the video to be shown on the webcast but couldn't find it in her heart to give the video a low vote even though the 12 year old girl wasn't there.

"Well I give her a four. But I give Freddie's life a negative twenty." Sam walks in closing the glass door with the icarly logo on it behind her.

"Shut up!" Freddie screams out. "And you can't vote since you don't know what we are voting for."

"Who cares? Besides it's probably something I'll hate."

"Hey no fighting you guys," Carly gets off her chair and goes over to her absent friend. "Hey stranger nice for you to finally enlighten us with your presence."

"Yea sorry about that. After I got home on Sunday my mom saw my forehead and freaked out. She made me stay in bed and took away my cell phone. I thought she was Freddie's mom for an hour." Sam says placing her hands on Freddie's tech chart.

"Wow suckish," Carly lends some sympathy out.

"Well it wasn't all that bad. It was nice not seeing Freddie for a couple days.

"Attack me with words all you want Samantha cause the way it looks I'm taking your place for this week's show." Freddie says as he gets into her face.

"What are you talking about? Carly he can't be serious."

"Uhh…uhh…uhh…your hair looks pretty," Carly thinking about what to say and all she could think was your hair looks pretty. Wow how lame was that?

"Really? You think so?" I used the new conditioner you told me about and if you think you can just change the subject like that your dead wrong." Sam starts off all giggly playing with her hair then going back to her aggressive voice.

"You weren't here, what else could we do?" I mean you know the saying the show must go on." Carly cries out feeling pressured into doing so which was one of the qualities Sam had over her.

"So you replaced me with Fredward?"

Yep I'm replacing you." Freddie puts his hands on his sides.

"Ok then. Fine replace me but just wondering who is going to run the cameras?"

"Oh." Carly lets out. Turning to Freddie, "She has a point there. Sorry."

"Grrr!" Freddie stomps his feet to the floor.

"Ok well here's the run sheet for this week's show. Review it then we got rehearsal." Carly hands Sam the notebook as they get in place.

Down stairs the door opens and Spencer along with John walk in as Spencer explains how his day went.

"And from what the doctor told me I fear Dalmatians, ladders, and fire hydrants. The fire department frowns upon people that have those fears." Spencer closes the door behind him and goes to the kitchen to fetch a pepi cola.

"That sucks. So you won't get your Volunteer Fire Fighter License?" John sits on the couch and begins to look though the TV Guide which features the cast of the new Batman movie on the cover.

"I have one more test. I have to do a ten hour on the job training sometime next week. They want me to be on call and ready to go at any time." Handing John a pepi cola as well Spencer sits next to him. "Anything good on?"

"Not really. Spencer can I ask you something?" John throws the TV Guide back down on the coffee table.

"Is it about Canadian history?"

"No."

"Then ask away."

"Well I was wondering if you knew anything about Canada in the old days?" Spencer's mouth drops and by the way you could tell by the way his eyes were his brain stopped working. John cracks open a smile. "I'm just fucking with you."

"That's messed up." Spencer shakes his head.

"Actually my question is do you have any…dating tips?"

"Aww does my little buddy have a crush?"

"Maybe."

"Well who is it?" Spencer's eyes light up with curiosity of who was John trying to hook up with.

"Without mentioning any names but between me and you," John looks around to see if anybody else walked into the room in fear of being found out. "Let's just say a certain blonde haired girl of a very popular show has my heart."

Spencer laughs and playfully punches John in the stomach a couple times. "You dog you. I didn't know you knew Hannah Montana. That's so awesome. Hey you think you can ask her to be on icarly?"

Spencer keeps going on and on about Hannah Montana causing his love stricken friend to put his head down in disbelieve. "Spencer," John calls out.

"Yea."

In one quick motion John cracks his slightly confused friend in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me?" Spencer holds the back of his head.

"Yes Spencer I'm going out with Hannah Montana. You are sucks a dick. It amazes me how stupid you can be.

"You hit me. And now you're calling me stupid." He let's out a depressed sigh. "I'm sad now."

"Ok I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new pair of socks."

Spencer smiles, "From Socko's?"

"Sure."

"Yippee!" Spencer jumps off the couch kicking up his arms and legs. "Now who's this girl?" Spencer contains himself.

"I'm thinking about asking Sam out."

"Sam? As in Carly's Sam?" Making sure he heard John correctly. Spencer thought Sam would make a great friend, a good sculptor model which is what she did for him only to have her sculptor turn into a fish, and would make an even better bodyguard. But as a girlfriend Spencer had a hard time believing it.

"Yea that Sam. Why is there some kind of problem?" John hoping that everything was ok and nothing would end up in a tousle.

"Well…she scares me. John you have to understand that Sam's the type of girl you don't want to fiddle with. Her first boyfriend she broke his leg. The second one Sam had him wedgies bounce for two straight grueling hours."

"So are you going to help me out or what?"

"If you're serious about how you feel for Sam then you don't need my help."

"Just couldn't make this easier could you?"

Carly sat at the second set of stairs listening to the two guy's conversation. Finally there was hope for her hostile and destructive friend. Man Sam was going to be excited when she heard the news and to make sure of it Carly heads back up to the studio only hoping Freddie and Sam didn't kill each other.

"Sam! Sam! Oh my god Sam!" Carly busts into the room nearly going through the glass door. She was so excited even though she wasn't the one getting asked out.

"Calm down Carly I didn't mean to eat your double Decker sandwich." Sam puts her hands up stopping her crazed friend. She didn't understand why Carly would freak out; Sam and she have been friends for years and she should know that she'll eat whatever that don't eat her. Sam even ate the other half of Lewbert, the meanest dude that works down in the lobby with the nasty mole on his face, cheeseburger.

"No it's not about that. Now you owe me a double Decker sandwich but that's not important now." Carly can start to feel herself losing control.

"Well come on what is it?"

"Freddie please go home." Carly turns and pleads with the guy who had a major crush on her since the first they met.

"What…why?" Freddie asks feeling blindsided.

"GO HOME FREDDIE!" Carly screams out in a rage that she rarely uses. Freddie let's out a high pitched scream and takes off out of the studio.

"Wow Carly I didn't think you—"Sam starts off only to have Carly interrupts.

"John's going to ask you out!"

"You're kidding?"

"I heard him asking fro dating advice from Spencer. Are you excited?"

Sam leans on the front hood on the Seat of Sitting, her mind being filled up with mixed emotions. On one hand she was happy that he was going to ask her out but on the other hand Sam was worried that the only reason he was asking her out was because of what they talked about last week and that it was only a sympathy ask out.

"I don't care Carls. He probably was talking about some other chick named Sam. Just forget about it."

"But Sam."

"But nothing. I'm not going to go out with him or anybody. Just drop it please."

The elevator doors open. "Just drop what?" John steps out of the elevator his finger tips in the pockets of his jeans.

"Nothing it's just icarly stuff. You wouldn't understand it." Sam turns her back on John and Carly. Breathing hard she could feel herself get angry. If there was one thing Sam loved besides food it was hurting people and right now she wished Gibby was there so she could rough him up. Hell right now Sam wouldn't mind having Freddie back because there was fresh new insults running through her head.

"Carly, can me and Sam be alone for a few minutes?" John quietly asks Carly hoping to figure out what was on her mind.

Carly places a hand on his shoulder. "Sure. Just let me know when I can come back in." She lets go of his shoulder and slowly walks out of the room.

"Sam is everything ok?" John walks over to her standing a few feet behind her. He was close enough to smell the lotion she had on her skin. Strawberry cherry. It smelled so good John's mouth started to water.

Smacking both hands against the car hood Sam started laughing hysterically like Reindsford from the old Dracula movie. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Just because I told you something private about me doesn't mean it gives you the right to be apart of it."

"Relax Sammy. Don't need to get hostile up in here." John places his hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I already know why you are here." Sam bends her arms so that her hands are touching his.

"You do?"

"Carly heard you talking to Spencer. But I need to know why do you want to go out with me?" Her voice going quite with seriousness and concern.

"The truth?" She nodded. "I wanted to know if you really meant what you told me when we had our talk."

"Just because I told you about my mother's boyfriend doesn't mean I need you to—"

John places a finger over her lips so she wouldn't continue. "Not that. You told me specifically that if you were my girlfriend you would never cheat on me."

Sam sucks in her lips and looks down. "Oh. I did say that. Well it's still true…and stuff."

Cupping her chin in his hands causing the girl to look back up. "Miss Puckett, would you go out with me?"

Sam lets out a sly smile. "Ok." She says quietly her lips barley breaking apart. John begins to lean in closer as Sam tilts her head with her lips puckered out a little. Their faces close enough that they could feel each other's breath. Their lips barley touching.

"Woa!" Carly screams out as the door opens and she falls to the floor. John and Sam quickly break apart. Carly looks up moving her hair from her face. "Uhh…hi." Carly smiles.

Sam and John look at each other. "Call me later?" She asks.

"Promise." He answers as he walks past Carly laughing and shaking his head.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom leave it alone!" Freddie screams out holding the side of his head.

"Freddie just one more squeeze and you'll feel all better," Freddie's mom, Ms. Benson, walks towards him her hands making pinching motions with a worried expression that always seemed to be on her face.

"Mom it's just a pimple, I'll get it later." He continues to fight the never ending battle with his over-bearing, over-protective mother. Once he told his mom he wouldn't take off his shirt, to hide a tattoo of Sam's face on his arm, because he was afraid of getting a cloud burn. So she drove all over town and actually found cloud block.

"But honey if you don't let me squeeze it, it'll get infected and you can get sick and die." Ms. Benson cries.

"Don't give me a pitiable excuse," Freddie sees a path towards the door. Using all the energy he had in his legs he bolted to the door. Opening it Freddie runs straight across the hall and burst through The Shay's front door running through the living room and up the stairs.

Freddie's mom enters The Shay's apartment a few seconds after her son. Looking around and only seeing Spencer lounging on the couch and John standing near the entrance towards Spencer's bedroom brushing his teeth.

Walking towards the staircase Ms. Benson hollers out, "Run all you want but you must come home!" Turning around Ms. Benson nonchalantly exits the apartment.

John looks at Spencer dumbfound, "What the fuck?"

Spencer's eyes glued to the door, "I need to keep that door locked."

Up at the studio Freddie falls to the wooded floor breathing heavy like he was a fighter who lost a mega UFC fight. Collecting himself off the floor he walks to his cart and hits some keys on his laptop bringing up the icarly page.

"Ok we are live in five minutes," Freddie starts setting up his camera.

Carly stands in place as she watches the other girl march back and fourth downing her water bottle.

"Sam care to come up for air?" Carly pulls the bottle away from her friend's lips. "What's the matter with you anyway?"

"I'm freaking out Carly. Freaking out!" Sam says her body making violent jitters.

"About what?" Carly takes a sip from her friend's bottle.

"The date. It's right after the show and I don't know what to do or say. Plus look at me, I'm not even ready!" Sam smacks herself in the forehead. Carly laughs silently to herself for it was the first time she could remember Sam worrying about how she looked. Wearing light blue pajama pants and a Ruben tank top with a grey color undershirt, Carly had an idea.

"Change of plans," Carly tells Freddie after she goes over to him.

"What do you mean?" Freddie sets down the camera.

"Just follow my lead," Carly walks back over to Sam.

"Whatever." Picking back up the camera he begins to countdown, "In 5…4…3…2…"

"Hey welcome to icarly!" Carly starts off the webcast.

"She's the lovely Carly," Sam hit the cheer button on her universal remote.

"And she's the recently hooked up Sam," Carly takes the remote and hits the sad button sounding off tons of aww's. "Sorry guys."

"And the dude holding the camera is the official icarly jester Freddie."

Freddie turns the camera to himself, "I'm not a jester!" He turns the camera back to the girls.

"This week on icarly we are going to do something different." Carly starts off, "Tonight right after the show Sam here is going on a date. So we here tonight on icarly are going to help Sam get ready."

"Carls what are you doing?" Sam asks looking confused.

"If you have any suggestions just send us a comment and through out the show we will read them. Sam sit down and we'll begin."

"So where you taking Sam?" Spencer sits on his bed throwing his baseball to himself.

John looked in the mirror fixing his hair deciding if it should be slicked back or having his hair covering his eyes. "I'm keeping it basic. The dinner and movie."

"Sweet what movie you goanna see?"

"Step Brothers. I've been looking forward to seeing it since I heard it was coming out." John throws the hair brush down and messes his hair with his fingers. "I wonder what goanna happen tonight."

In a flash Spencer runs and grabs his laptop and jumps back on his bed. "Would you look at this?"

"What?" John walks over and looks on the screen.

On the screen was the live streaming of icarly and currently Sam was sitting on the Chair Of Wonder which was used for their "Hey! What Am I Sitting On?" segments, wearing Carly's pink robe with her hair up in a towel. Her eyes caked with black eyeliner and lips covered with light red lipstick. Carly stood next to her with a whiteboard that had two outfits attached to it.

"Ok if you like outfit number one then go to the right of the screen and vote." Carly pointed with a pointer to outfit number one which consisted of blue jeans with diamonds on the back pockets forming a heart and a yellow shirt that read "Chick with Attitude."

"That outfit fits her. I vote one." Spencer moves the arrow on the screen to the outfit one button.

"Wait. Don't vote until we see outfit two," John pushes Spencer's hand away.

"Now here is outfit number two. A nice grey t-shirt that has trouble written on the front in old century type font. Wow another shirt that describes Sam," Carly lets out a weak laugh.

"I'm really not enjoying this," Sam grumbles crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip pouting.

"Man she looks cute," John says out loud.

"Continuing with outfit number two is blue jean shorts. With the summer temperatures here you would want to consider this. So now that you seen both outfits go ahead and vote then we'll see how Sam looks in the winning outfit."

"Oh joy!" Sam says mockingly.

Twenty minutes passed, the icarly webcast wrapped up with the end result being 2,560 for outfit one and 2,860 for outfit two. Carly came down the flight of stairs her finger tips touching one another. She clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now introducing the new and improved Sam!" Carly introduced. "Come out Sam."

Sam came down the stairs her hair straight but still faintly wavy. The grey "trouble" t-shirt and blue jean shorts that fitted her body so perfectly that it showed off every curve on her body that the line her with so many curves and me with no breaks would fit faultlessly.

"Wow Sam you look grand," Spencer compliments.

"Yea with that style who knew you were impure?" Freddie gives one quick insult to Sam.

"You're lucky I'm wearing nice clothes." Sam glares at him.

"Why?"

"Cause these clothes are way to nice to ruin with your blood." Freddie takes a few steps back behind Spencer.

John walks to the girl with the quick remarks, "You look absolutely stunning."

Sam's face explodes with redness, "Gee, you think so?" John nods his head. "Thanks. Umm…we better get going if we want to get a bite to eat before the movie."

"Ok. I'll see you guys later." John opens the door letting Sam out first before leaving himself.

"So Spencer what are you going to do?" Carly asks after looking through the peephole watching Sam and John walk away.

"I'm taking a bath then going to sleep." Spencer heads for his room leaving Freddie and Carly alone.

"So…" Freddie sways his way over to his crush. "It's just me and you tonight."

Carly opens the door, "Good night Fredward."

Freddie grumbles and leaves the apartment, "Good night."

Three hours passed. Sam and John were now walking towards Sam's place laughing still about the movie they just saw. The intense happiness that engaged her face made her wish the night wouldn't end.

As they reached the door their laughter subsided and their smiles vanished leaving them waiting for each other to establish another conversation.

"So here we are," Sam finally breaking the silence only leaving the tension.

"Yea, we are here." John repeating what she said but only in his own words.

"I had a great time. Maybe we should do this again?" Sam looks down at the carpet.

"Yea sometime soon I hope." John looks around. "Well I should get—" John stops as Sam wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Grabbing her around her tight waist he kisses her back deeper than the kiss she gave him.

"Wanna come in?" Sam says as their lips break apart.

"What about your mother?" John says taking in her breath.

"She's out of town." Sam let's go of John and turns her back to him unlocking the door.

He couldn't help but direct his eyes to what he believed was the sexiest butt he'd ever seen. John heard that Freddie once said that Sam's butt was shaped like a ham. If he was right then John wouldn't mind sinking his teeth in that.

"I'll come in for a few minutes." John collects his thoughts and enters.

Sam enters the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water for herself. Exiting the kitchen she meets back up with John who was looking at some old pictures of when she was growing up. Everything from school photos to her with Santa and even ones of her and Carly growing up.

"You seemed happy in these pictures." John breaks away from them and sets his sights back on Sam.

Separating the bottle from her lips she nodded, "I was happy." Sam putting an emphasis on the word was.

"What do you mean?"

"You see how the photos stopped when I was twelve." John nodded. "That's when my dad left us. Took off with some chick that he met while he was a guard at a store. Few months later he divorced my mom. Thus began my mom's downward spiral.

"And thus making you…with all due respect…a fucking cunt." John goes silent.

"So after the kissing and getting to know each other you still think I'm a cunt?"

"No…yea…it's just so bewildering with you. First you're a cunt then you're sweet then you're back to being a cunt. And with the kissing I don't know what it's supposed to mean. After you kiss me you seem like it's nothing." John was now pacing and running his hands through his hair. "Jesus Christ, when I came to Seattle I was suppose to start off life fresh. Not to fall in love with somebody and not know their true intentions."

Sam freezes in her place, her face trembling with fear, anger, and sadness. "What…did you just say?"


	10. Chapter 10

John let's out a sigh. "For the eighteen years I've been alive everything made sense until only a few years ago then everything went crazy. Now I know that everything happens for a reason. And that reason is." John let's out another sigh. "Sam…I'm in love with you."

The longest few seconds in their life ticked away. Sam looked down at her shoes with her hands in her pockets. Taken in everything that he just said was making her head spin. She reaches out and takes him by the hand.

"Follow me…now!" Sam demanded as she headed down the hallway pulling John along the way.

"Ok your just being a tad bit pushy and aggressive!" Sam and John enter her bedroom. A dark room that didn't have much stuff on the walls due to the fact that the walls were breaking apart and rotten away. Again after taking a look at this room it's no wonder why Sam stays over at Carly's.

Pushing him down on the blue blanket that covered her bed, Sam climbed on top of him kissing him passionately, their tongues tangled up with each other. John's hands slowly moving their way up her shirt, leaving small bite marks on her neck. Sam pulls off her shirt revealing one of the many bras she made at Build-A-Bra.

"Wait." John stops biting her neck. Both breaking heavy, Sam looking at him concerned. "Just thought you should know…I'm a virgin."

Sam giggles, "You and me both kid." She leans up so that she was straddling him. Pulling on the of the bra, "So you want to see the goods or not?"

"Uhhh why does it have to be morning?" Sam asks while yawning. Her eyes still closed but the warmth of the sun filled her room with bits of sunlight peaking through the curtains. Gently sloping her still naked body over so she was lying partially on her stomach and puts her arm out. Moving it up and down only feeling the softness of the blanket and bed sheets. "John," Sam sits up and opens her tired eyes. The spectacle of pillows thrown on the floor and Sam's clothes everywhere, the only thing notably missing was John. Reaching over Sam grabs her cell phone off her nightstand and dials.

"Hello," the girl on the other end answers.

"Hey Carls," Sam let's out another yawn.

"Good morning Sam. You never called me last night after you're date. Carly sounding over joy to hear from her best friend.

"Sorry. You can just say I was stuffing my mouth with some meat," Sam smirks evilly trying not to fully come out and say that she had sex last night.

"Come on Sam, like you couldn't share for once."

"Well it seems like he was enjoying my pie…that I bought from him…at the store…yea that's right."

"Umm…ok then." Carly sounded kind of creeped out.

"Hey is John there?" Sam gets out of bed and grabs a pair of bra and panties.

"No, I don't even think he came home. Why something happen?" Carly becomes alarmed.

"Well I just didn't want him to think I'm easy." Sam was now fully dressed wearing black jeans and a blue top. Her hair was still messed up but she didn't really worry.

"Why would John think you're easy? I mean the only reason he should think that it's because…" Carly goes silent. "Oh my god. You slept with John! Why would you do that?!"

Sam moves the phone away from her ear as Carly continued to scream on her end. "Carls calm down."

"Then tell me why you had sex with him."

"He told me he'd fallen for me."

"Awe. That's so sweet." Carly's voice becomes lovable and innocent.

"But when I woke up he was gone," Sam starts to sound heartbroken.

"Well he might have just gotten scared and had to think about it." Carly says trying to assure her friend that he didn't just took off on her.

"Whatever. I'll be over later. Bye."

"Bye." Sam shuts off her cell phone and slides it in her pocket as she leaves her room. Walking past the kitchen she notices the loaf of bread and the box of Chocolate and Peanut Butter Corn Pops sitting on the counter. Getting closer to the living room she hears what it seems to be cheering from a large group of people.

"CM Punk! CM Punk! CM Punk!" Sam hears John chanting. Entering the living room John is sprawled out on the couch eating cereal and watching WWE A.M. Raw.

"Hi," Sam walks over and gives a shy wave.

John takes his feet off the couch and sits up, "Good morning baby. Did I wake you?"

"No actually I thought you left." Sam sits down next to him.

"Why would I leave?" John takes a mouthful of his cereal.

"Maybe since you had sex with me then why else would you stay around?"

"Well of course it was one of those amazing, incredible, spontaneous moments. But besides I wouldn't walk out on my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Sam shoots him a glare.

"I mean…if you want to be."

Sam smiles as she cuddles next to him laying her head on his chest. "I like that." Reaching to the bowl, Sam grabs the spoon and takes a huge gnaw, streams of milk running from the corners of her lips. "So why are you watching this anyway?"

"I've watched it all my life. Before you came in my life, wrestling was my only love."

"So watching huge sweaty men in their underwear turns you on?"

"That's all you see? If you watch closely it's just a mirror image of everyday life."

"What are you talking about?"

"See that guy right there." John points to the guy in the suit and cowboy hat. Sam nodded. "That's JBL, John Bradshaw Layfield. He's a greedy powerful guy that would do anything to get the World Heavyweight Championship. But when he has it under his control he just abuses its beauty. But that guy right there," John points to the long black hair guy with tattoos and a shirt that read Straight Edge Hardcore, "That's CM Punk."

"The guy that you were cheering for I'm guessing." Sam was actually interested in learning everything he had to say which was weird for her since she loathed learning.

"Yep. He's the World Heavyweight Champion. Now he loves that belt more than anything else and will do anything to make sure it stays safe." John finishes off the cereal and sets the bowl on the coffee table.

"Still don't understand how this resembles my life," she traces the outline of his beard with the tip of her index finger.

"Oh in time young grasshopper you will understand," John sounding like an old kung fu master.

"Yea never do that again." Getting off the couch, "Let's go I told Carly we would be over."

"Aww but the Divas Bikini Blowout is almost on," John crises as he indicates the TV.

Sam shrugs. Lifting up her shirt and moving the cups of her bra, Sam exposes the top half of her body. Her boyfriend's eyes ready to blast from his skull. "Ready to go now?"

John shuts off the TV and sits up not removing his eyes off her. Getting closer, "You're so mean."

John exits the apartment as Sam fixes her shirt. "I know."

Carly couldn't help but keep giving her love struck friend quick glances. This was most definitely a new Sam. Not only could she tell by the way she looked, talked, or acted, but also by the way Sam was ready to work on the icarly banner that they were going to show on Seattle Beat.

"Ok what's up?" Sam sets down the jumbo size orange marker.

"What?" Carly nonchalantly continues coloring her section green.

"Don't what me pretty lady. I see you watching me?"

"You're glowing. I just couldn't help but notice."

Sam looks at her skin. "I'm not glowing."

"Of course you are. You just can't see it." Letting out a giggle. "I've never seen you function so hard before."

"Just want to make sure the sign is perfect." Sam colors her part some more trying really not to have this conversation. "So did you check the weather?"

"Yea and no rain this time."

"Great, so our banner will be as superior and fresh." Sam and Carly get up and each have an end holding the multi color banner that read, "Log On To ."

"Ok let's set this down here." Carly walks her part over behind the Seat of Sitting with Sam in tow. "So now what do you want to do?" Carly heads for the door and opens it.

"Don't know. Have any ideas?"

"Build-A-Bra?"

"Sure."

Carly leads the way down the stairs talking to the other girl about the new stuff they had at Build-A-Bra and that they should stop by at Glitter Gloss. Stepping off the last of the steps, they went to the door before stopping so Carly could seize her purse.

"You guys leaving?" John shuts the microwave door and puts his popcorn in a large bowl.

"Yea." Sam answers. "I'll call you later. Carly you coming?"

"Just once second." Carly sets down her purse.

"Ok hurry." Sam blows John a kiss before leaving.

Carly stands next to the couch as John sets down his popcorn before putting on the movie Balls of Furry. "John can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Now that you and my Sam are dating I think you should take what I have to say under advisement." Carly moves closer to him. "If you do anything to hurt her, so help me god, I'll make what I did to Sam's last boyfriend look like child's play." Her voice quite yet strong, her eyes glowing with pure unadulterated evil. "Bye bye." Carly's reaction goes back to normal as she skips her way out the door.

"Weird."

"So how does this look?" Sam puckers her lips together showing off the light green lip gloss she just applied which gave a lime taste.

"Absolutely perfect." Carly snaps a swift picture of her with her camera. "How about me?" Carly does the same pose but with hot pink gloss that has a bubble gum taste.

"Stunning as always." Sam takes a picture of her. Walking through the store Sam saw all the preppy girls she had to deal with at school. If she wasn't in detention or suspended from school for doing a prank it was because she punched one of them. Trying not to make contact she turns to another aisle.

"Well look what crawled out of the trash. It's Sam." One of the girls called out.

Too late. Sam stopped in her tracks. "Hey Theresa. Didn't think I'll see you here." Sam turns around and fakes smiles.

Theresa Lane was one of the top kids in the class. Not only because she was popular but because her parents own a chain of OYE stores around the city. And when Theresa was around her two lackeys, Kelly Hollander and Carmella Lopez, were with her.

"I was about to say the same thing. So what is there a loser convention in town?" Theresa plays with her dirty blonde hair.

"Yea a loser convention." Kelly adds laughing like a dumb hyena.

"I got this!" Theresa puts her hand up making her friend shut up.

Carly walks by and sees the faction of girls with Sam. "Oh god."

"It's nice to see you when you're not on your knees," Sam shoots out another insult.

Carly runs over and pulls Sam away. "Let's go."

"Come on I'm just getting started!" Sam screams as they stumble out of the store.

"I don't care! Sam you have to stop being rude." Carly let's go of her arm.

"She started it. What was I suppose to do?"

"Just let it be. Come on let's go."

They started to walk away until Sam's phone goes off.

"Who's texting you?" Carly stops. "John?"

"No. It's my mom. She says I need to get home now." Sam puts her phone away. "I'll see you later."

Sam turns and walks away. Carly lets out a shrug and heads the opposite direction.

"Mom." Sam calls out as she enters her place. "Mom everything ok?" No answer. As she walks more into her place the sounds of moans and skin smacking together filled the emptiness. The sounds where coming from her bedroom. Walking in there she notices her bed was made and saw that her TV was playing two people having sex.

"Ok who left the dirty movie in?" Sam walks to the TV to turn it off when she realizes that the people in the film were her and John. Sam's mind starts to get swamped with confused thoughts. Who would do such a thing?

"What's the matter bitch? Don't like the film?" Sam turns around and is greeted with a fist to the face with severe velocity. Sam collapses to the ground her head bouncing off the floor like a basketball. Robert Storm stands over her. His knuckles covered with blood, Sam's blood.

Sam grabs a hold of her bed and tries to pull herself up. The pale skin of her face turning a dark crimson as blood began to pour from her nose and the side of her face.

"Seems like you had some fun." Robert punt kicks Sam in the ribs sending her back down coughing up chunks of blood. "Now only if you just did what I told you, you wouldn't have this happen to you."

Sam's vision becomes shadowy as she tries to figure out a way out. Wiping the blood from her eyes she sees Robert texting away on her cell phone. "What…are…you…doing?" Sam asks between coughs and spits.

"Telling your boyfriend that you don't want to be with him anymore." Throwing the cell phone down. "Fucking battery went dead." Robert turns and watches the film for a minute. "You know watching this really makes me horny. How about you?" Robert turns around and sees Sam was gone.

Run. Just keep running. Her body felt like giving up and her legs grew frail. But every beat her heart made Sam kept running faster and faster. She had to go away. She didn't care where but she just had to leave this place.


	11. Chapter 11

"Something's wrong." John sets down his cell phone. He didn't know what it was but he knew something's wrong.

"She said her mom needed her so maybe she's busy." Carly folds the towels that just got done washing.

"I know it may sound foolish but I just have this feeling."

"That dose wound foolish. But you can't tell if everything's fine or not by a feeling."

John looks at the table and eyes Carly's car keys. Spencer was at the art show that was at the high school so Carly was the only one with a car. Slowly moving to the table John grabs her keys.

"I'm going for a drive!" John sprints out the door.

Carly gets up and runs after him. "John get back here this insistent!"

Running down to the lobby John pushes the door open. Carly gets down there a few seconds later.

"Carly." A faint voice calls out as Carly reaches for the door.

Carly stops and looks to where the voice was coming from. In the corner Sam laid curled up in a ball. Her hair and skin stained from dry blood but was still getting coated with fresh blood that was pouring from her mouth.

Carly pushes the door open, "John! Sam's here!" Running over to her she puts her arms around her trying to help her up. As she gets up, Sam blacks out and falls into Carly's arms that helped her back down.

John busts through the door. "I'm going to kill him. I swear to go I'm going to kill him." John wraps his arms around Sam and rocks her back and fourth. His eyes blazing with tears and his heart raced with vengeance.

"Who's him?" Carly begins to cry as well stroking Sam's hair.

"Sam's mom's boyfriend."

"How do you know?"

"Sam told me." John kisses Sam on the forehead and gets up leaving Carly holding Sam. "Carly call 911. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Where are you going?"

"To give him my own version of a wedgie bounce."

"No honey I don't know where she went. She just gave me an attitude and took off. I know I'm worried about her also." Robert said over the phone to Sam's mother. Yea he told her that he was concerned but could care less in reality as he went through Sam's dresser looking at her underwear. "Ok I'll let you know if I hear anything. Bye." Robert hangs up the phone as there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Robert yells out.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Go away!"

The knocks turn into pounds.

"I said go away!" Robert storms to the door. _Crack!_ The door breaks open smashing him in the face. "FUCK!" Robert grabs hold of his nose and feels the warm sensation of blood coming from his nose. Removing his hands a fist connects to his face.

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock!_ Only five minutes had passed since the last time Carly looked at the clock which felt like five hours. Carly sat looking at the other people that occupied the room as Spencer paced around the room.

"Man I hate waiting rooms. They are so boring." Freddie sits next to Carly and takes a slurp of his Peppi Cola he just bought. "I would rather watch Ms. Briggs play her bag pipes."

Carly smiles. God she hated him right now for making her smile. Her best friend was lying in a hospital bed right now and Freddie was making her smile.

"Spencer come on and sit down," Carly takes the smile off her face.

"Yea you might as well lounge around. We don't know how long we still have to wait." Freddie adds in.

Spencer stops and looks at them taking out the ear bugs that were playing the music from his pear pod. "I'm sorry you said something?"

"Oh my god Spencer!" Carly cries out.

"How can you be rocking out during a time like this?" Freddie asks in disbelieve.

Before he could answer a tall dark skin man with a five o'clock grey shadow wearing a white lab coat walks over.

"Excuse me but are you with Samantha Puckett?" The man asks.

"Yes we are." Carly and Freddie sit up and stand next to Spencer with worried expressions on their faces.

"I'm Dr. Werth. Sam is going to be alright." The group lets out a collective sigh. "She has a slight concussion and a few broken ribs but a few weeks of bed rest and she'll be as good as new."

"Can we see her?" Spencer asks.

"Yea but she's been asking for John. Are you him?"

"He's not here." Carly answers. "I'll go she her first."

"Very well, follow me."

Carly follows Dr. Werth down the hallway. Going into the room she sees Sam hooked up to some wires. Her head wrapped up with bandages and her lips swollen with black and purple bruises under her eyes.

"Hi sweetie," Carly says peacefully as she stands on the side of the bed.

"Where's John?" Sam says as you can hear the damage in her voice.

"Ummm….he's not here."

"Then where is he?"

Before Carly could answer her cell phone rings.

"Hello," She answers.

"Hey Carly, how's it going?" John says on the other end.

Carly walks over to the other side of the room, "Where are you? Sam's been asking for you."

"Yea about that, I don't think I can see her tonight. Actually I may not see her for awhile."

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean? John if you take off I will find you."

"Carly I want to be with her but I can't."

"Why not?" Carly's voice sounding aggravated.

"Cause for me to leave this place I need….bail."

"YOU'RE IN JAIL!" Carly screams out.

"Who's in jail?" Sam becomes curious.

"John." Carly answers ignoring John's pleas of not telling her.

"Have him tell my relatives I said hi." Sam looks out the window. "WHAT!" Carly hands Sam the phone. "Start talking."

"Hey baby," John gives out a nervous laugh.

"Don't baby me."

"Honey calm down you don't need to get stressed with the condition your in."

"Forget about my condition." Sam's tone in voice becomes more of a beg. "Please tell me why."

**2 Weeks Later**

John sits on the hard wooden bench in the courtroom waiting for the verdict that the judge was going to give him. Spencer, Carly, Freddie, and Sam sat behind him in their best dressed clothes. Spencer told John that he will represent John as his personal lawyer but he declined, knowing the just of his actions.

Sam's face was beginning to clear up but her body still shot pain through her every time she moved.

"Mr. Callaway please rise." The judge sets down the folder with the case notes and adjusts his glasses. "Do you have anything to say before I give you your judgment?"

John clears his throat. "As a matter of fact your honor, I do. What I did to Robert was wrong. I know that. But after what he did to Sam, there was nothing else I could do but show him pain. And if it meant sacrificing my life to make Sam safe then I will do whatever to make sure she stays safe." John turns to Sam who looks away. "Even if it means having her hate me the rest of my life." Ever since John's night in jail, Sam has refused to speak to him.

"Mr. Callaway I respect your statement but now you have to face the consequences. Six months at Seattle Penitentiary. Case dismissed." The judge pounds the gavel down and leaves his seat.

John turns and smiles. "I guess I'll see you in six months. Thanks for everything." John and Spencer shake hands. "Good luck with the web show."

"I'm going to miss you," Carly gives John a hug.

"Freddie, you keep trying man. Carly will be yours sooner or later." John now stands in front of Sam. Her arms crossed hugging herself and biting her lower lip. "Take care Samantha." The police officer puts cuffs on him and takes him away but not before looking back one more time.

"You ok Sam?" Carly asks as they stand outside waiting for Spencer and Freddie to pull the car around.

"Yea." She answers.

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Cause you think you know everything."

"You're going to miss John are you?" Carly puts an arm around her friend.

"No." Carly smirks at her. "Ok…..maybe a little."

**3 Months Later**

Three months went by and not once did anybody visit due to the request of John. Jail wasn't all that bad; John actually made a couple of friends.

The clock hit 10:00am. John sat on the bottom bunk his back leaning on the icy cement wall. Reading the latest People magazine one of the head security guards unlocked the cell door and walked in before the judge.

"So what did I do for this visit?" John sets down the magazine on the bed.

"Well Mr. Callaway I was just looking at your evaluation and may I say I'm quite astound." The judge says sternly. "Not one negative remark."

"I try to do my best sir." John wanting to know where the judge was going with this.

"Well good. I reviewed your case again and I decided that you served enough time. Get your stuff you're being discharged now." The judge leaves the cell leaving John thrilled.

The gate doors opened and John began walking wearing the same clothes he wore when he went into prison. Blue jeans and an Undertaker t-shirt. Walking down the street he began to think about what he should do next in his life since his prison stint was quite informative. He really didn't want to go back to Michigan and didn't' want to screw up anybody's life here anymore. There was one other option he could think of and that was Canada.

He looked at the list of times the bus would arrive. The next one was at noon. It was 11:40am. John sat on the bench and waited.

"Anyone sitting here?" a voice from behind asks. John looks up and notices Sam standing near the edge of the bench.

"No." John shakes his head. Sam sits down next to him.

"So I see you're out of prison." Sam tries to strike up some small talk.

"Got out this morning." John keeps looking forward.

"Oh. So what are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to institute a new life in Canada."

Sam's heart begins to crack. "Why?"

"Well I screwed up everyone's happy normal life and I don't feel like doing that anymore."

"What about us?" Sam fights back the tears.

John finally turns so that he eyes congregate hers. "You'll find somebody else. Then you will forget all about me."

"So that's it. You are running away again. Going to run away from your problems. I'll admit I was pissed when you got arrested. But now I need you the most. I have nobody. My mom is in rehab and I'm about to be kicked out of my home and all I want right now is you!" Sam's becomes a deep red as tears flooded down her face. "But no, my boyfriend is running away like a fucking little bitch!" Sam gets up as people watch the commotion she was making. "No you're not a bitch. You're a pussy! Go; get on the bus and leave. I hope that when you get there you're life is miserable because you had a great life with people who care for you and a girl that loves you right here." Sam wipes the tears from her eyes as she walks away.

The bus drives up and opens the doors. John lets out a sigh as he sits up and walks to the door. Looking down the sidewalk Sam stands at the corner watching him.

"Hey buddy you getting on or what?" The bus driver demands wanting an answer quickly.

"Yea." John gives Sam one more glance before boarding the bus.

**Later That Night **

"And that was the new champion of 'Whose That Weirdo In My Neighborhood?'" Carly finishes the segment.

"But let's not forget about the former champion Crazy Fruit Dude." Sam hits the cheer button on the remote as Freddie shows the picture of Crazy Fruit Dude eating a banana peel.

"So Sam what else do we have line up on tonight's icarly?" Carly smiles to the camera.

"I'm glad you asked."

"I'm glad you're glad I asked." Carly adds in.

"Well up next is…" the door opens and John walks in getting in the shot. Sam gives a confused expression but is grinning and beaming with exhilaration in the inside. "John we are in the middle…" John grabs her and pulls Sam in for a kiss. Not breaking away from him Sam kisses John back wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you." John breaks away breathing heavy.

"What about Canada?" Sam leans back in and kisses some more.

"I don't know what I was thinking. You are right. I shouldn't be running away from my problems."

"Promise me you won't leave."

"Next time I'm leaving I'm taking you with me." Sam smiles as they cuddle in a kiss again.

"Sorry to break up this love fest but we have a web show to continue." Carly adds in.

"Oh sorry." John and Sam break apart. John walks out of the shot as Carly and Sam continue the web show. From time to time during the show Sam would make swift glances at John and smile. For the last year their lives have been on an emotional roller coaster and in the end were all the pain, heartache, abuse, and time spent in a cell worth it? Oh hell yea. Why? Cause just like the songs 'Caught in the Sun' says, "Will you wait for me? This I hope and prey."

**A/N**** Sorry for the quick ending. I haven't done a whole story in such a long time I'm still trying to get all the "rust" out of my system. I promise my next stories will be better. I'm going to be working on an Carly/Sam one shot but keep an eye out on the sequel to this story which can have one of the icarly members lose their life. Which one? Go on my profile and vote on which person you think it is. Thanks and Review! **


End file.
